one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: IF vs. Hoxton
IF vs. Hoxton' is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description It's a battle of good versus evil as Hyperdimension Neptunia's guild agent IF takes on Payday: The Heist's fugitive Hoxton! Who's mission will be lived out to the end? Who will win this 60 second showdown? Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ''60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over IF's, and P2's goes over Hoxton's. Fight! In a busy town central, a man is walking through the crowds when a blue van rolls up. From it walks a man with some pretty nasty scars on his face. To the crowd, he was unrecognisable, but to the most experienced of law enforcers, this was the Payday Gang's escapee fugitive, Hoxton. He spots the man ahead, before looking at a photograph. Bain then set up a comm link with him. "Yeah, that man looks like the guy we're after. Follow him, find a good spot to hide and take him out. The reward for dealing with him should be immense!" Bain instructed. "Got it." Hoxton muttered as he started to follow the man. A few moments later, the guild agent IF made her way onto the scene. She spotted the man ahead of Hoxton, identifying him as a target of the guild, and typed something unknown into her cell phone before following Hoxton. Eventually, the man is sat at a table. Hoxton decides to go into an abandoned building, into cover, before he gets an idea, going further up into the building. As he disappears, IF approaches the man's position. She was a few feet away, but she already had her knives drawn up her sleeve. From up top, Hoxton brought out a pistol equipped with a silencer as well as his iconic clown mask and took careful aim at the target, whom of which was now accompanied by a woman. And Hoxton, being... well, Hoxton, shot the target in the head, killing him and causing the woman to scream. IF was jarred at the sudden turn of events and looked up at the open window, seeing the face of Hoxton's mask before it disappeared. Someone had beat her to the target. She grimaced and turned around, ready to intercept him. "Well done, Hox! Slick shooting!" Bain told him as Hoxton walked back through the streets, now maskless. He passed by a parked bus which, unknown to him, IF was on top of, walking along and watching him. Before he passed by it, she jumped off of it and landed in front of him, knives drawn. "Christ, it must be an FBI ambush!" Bain exclaimed. He hadn't been prepared for this kind of attack, and from the look on his face, neither was Hoxton. IF pointed her knives at the heister. "You took my target. And I am having my payday whether you like it or not!" IF commanded. Hoxton reluctantly pulled his mask back out, pulling it over his face. "Alright... time for Plan B..." Hoxton groaned as he drew out two pistols, different from what he had used to kill the target. He knew either she dies, or he dies. Some way. Somehow. PREPARE FOR THE ASSAULT... NOW! Hoxton unleashes a flurry of bullets upon IF, who dashes to avoid them and runs up to Hoxton. She attempts to swipe her knives into his guts, but Hoxton evades her and lands a smack on her face with the side of his pistol. He quickly draws them away as he engages in a fist fight, with neither side taking advantage and blocking or evading each other's attacks. IF then kicks Hoxton before slashing his side and drop kicking him in the waist, knocking him into an alleyway. Hoxton tumbles across the ground as IF takes hot pursuit, before the British heister kicked a garbage can at her. She rolls to avoid it before she gets shot in her stomach by one of Hoxton's pistols. He then grabs her by the scruff of her shirt and punches her in the chest four times before throwing her down to the ground. He tries to stomp on her, but IF pulls out a pistol suddenly and shoots Hoxton, blasting a shot into his mask. "Fuck!" Hoxton grunted as he staggered back, allowing IF to get her footing back. She runs at Hoxton again, swiping her knives at her as he avoids them. She then withdraws them as she tries to punch Hoxton, but only succeeds in knocking the mask off his face, revealing the heister's face - and scars to boot. "Ew. So that's what you look like..." IF remarked, but promptly gets jabbed in the waist by Hoxton with his Nova Shank in response. Hoxton attempts to punch her head again, but IF blocks the attack. The two continue to stalemate with punches before IF kicks Hoxton away again. The British fugitive responds by pulling out a grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it at IF, who avoids it. She runs at Hoxton again, knives at the ready, but Hoxton shoots her with an M308 rifle, knocking her off balance before he kicks her back towards the grenade. As IF falls to the floor, she turns to spot the grenade on the floor right next to her. And by the time she realises it, it's too late, as it blows up in her face. K.O! Hoxton shields himself from the blast before putting his mask back on. The scene fades to black and then into IF's blurred perspective, as she sees Hoxton heading into a blue van. Hoxton looks back at her through his mask before shaking his head and leaving her for dead on the street, getting into the van as it drives off while IF's vision begins to blacken. The Payday Gang were probably going to have to lie low for a while after this job gone sour. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... HOXTON ! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton